Julianna Gianni
Julianna "Julie" Gianni was the main antagonist of the sci-fi thriller 2001 film Vanilla Sky, based on the Spanish film, Abre los Ojos (English: Open Your Eyes - a phrase Julianna uses throughout the movie). She was portrayed by . History Life and Death She was an aspiring actress and singer from New York. She was a seemingly sweet young woman who was deeply in love with the film's main protagonist, David Aames, a highly successful man. She would at times have sex with him. She was his "fuck-buddy" and she knew it, though she would deny it to herself. When a young Latina woman, Sofia Serrano, entered their lives and Julianna knew David was in love with Sophia from the moment he set eyes on her. She would stalk him. After David spent the night at Sofia's place, she followed him there, spent the entire night waiting for him to exit her apartment building. When David left the apartment the next morning, Julie chose to pull up and put a guilt-trip on him so he would get into her car. She was visibly upset as the car ride continued. She told him that she loved him, she was telling him that when they have sex, their bodies were making a promise. She even went into detail on how she swallowed his semen. She asked him one last question, "Do you believe in God?" before she crashed the car off of a overpass. She died, but David was physically scarred on his face and his arm was displaced. Legacy David would go into a depression and he would never hook-up with Sofia after. He took charge of his company, but then he killed himself so he could go into cryogenic sleep courtesy of an organization called Life Extension (L.E. for short). During his sleep, he would later on over the course of 150 years in deep freeze, see a vision of Julie when he looked at Sofia. He would during his hallucination, kill Sofia while he had sex with her. He would then go to prison for Sofia's death. But then he would later on discover that when he saw Julie, it was a software glitch within the dream program that L.E. put in while he slept. He would then seemingly wake up and discovered that Julie, Sofia, and everyone else he knew in life were all dead in the very distant past. Gallery Images 90545d574a078bcd48b67919ca809607.jpg|Sofia Serrano, David Aames, and Julie Gianni 478-1-.jpg|Julie with David Ames Vanilla+Sky+2.jpg|Julie and David embrace crowe-unlikely-vs-diaz.gif|Juile and David kissing cameron-diaz-and-vanilla-sky-gallery.jpg|Julie seeing David with Sofia JulieBrian.jpg|Julie with Brian Shelby vanillasky-still-006.jpg|Julie stalking David outside Sofia's apartment building VanillaSkyDVD_0238.jpg|Julie greeting David vanillasky-still-005.jpg|Julie guilting David to come into her car. VanillaSkyDVD_0270.jpg|Julie moments before her Death 77d14b16f3f284a16b44d6080022ab20d0e134d9.jpg|David seeing Sofia as Julie in a halluciation in L.E.'s simulation. Videos Cameron diaz - I fall Apart - Julianna Gianni - Vanilla Sky|The song that was being played while Julie attempted to commit murder-suicide. Trivia *Cameron Diaz actually sung the song "I Fall Apart" and is credited on the film's soundtrack. *Despite the limited screen-time she has, she is considered the true antagonist due to her ruining David's life. **Because of this, she could be considered a posthumous successful villain. Category:Obsessed Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Stalkers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:In Love Category:Murderer Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Legacy Category:The Heavy Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love Rivals Category:Envious Category:Mongers Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Thought-Forms Category:Perverts